The invention relates to an electrical circuit for generating electrical power in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
An electrical circuit for generating electric power is known from the US reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,026, for which a turbine is directly coupled mechanically to a multiphase generator. This generator, in turn, is connected via a converter and a transformer to an electric power grid. No mechanical transmission is provided between the turbine and the generator. In the generator operation, the turbine is supplied with fuel, so that the generator is driven by the turbine and generates electrical power which is then fed via the converter and the transformer into the power supply grid.
A matrix converter is known, for example, from the reference DE 100 51 222 A1 which can be used in particular for generating electric power. When using such a matrix converter, the generator does not necessarily have to be operated with the frequency of the connected power grid, but can also be operated at a higher frequency. One disadvantage of this matrix converter is that the thyristors in this converter are current-carrying only for short intervals which leads to current peaks and thus also to high loads.